Les maraudeurs une amitier de tout les temps
by sarifa la lune
Summary: Le bruit feutrer de pas parcourant les longs couloirs de poudlard, mais qui sont ses avanturier de la nuit?? Les maraudeurs, une amitier qui vont les lier pour l'éterniter
1. Default Chapter

Les maraudeurs  
  
Une amitier de tout les temps  
  
Vous connaiser sans doute Harry Potter, vous savez, le jeune sorcier qui va bientot vivre sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Bon maintenant que vous êtes au courant je voudrais maintenant vous demander si vous connaiser les parent de Harry et leurs amis. Non! et bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi que je racontre leur histoire. Bon, par ou commencer... ah oui, j'y suis tout commence quand James vien de fêter ses onze ans...  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Une grande nouvelle  
  
Des ronflement sonor s'élevait d'un amas de couverture. Imposible de savoir qui y dormais mais la douce torpeur qui reignait fut interompu par des coup frénetique à la porte. C'était la mère de James, ses yeux vert brillait d'exitation. Elle entra dans la chambre du jeune Potter qui dormais encore paisiblement.  
  
«Décidément il faudrait le rugissement d'un dragon pour le réveiller lui. James, réveille toi dit-elle en remuant doucement le tas de couverture»  
  
Un grognement agacer lui indica qu'il n'avait aucune intention de se lever. Non mais, n'a t'il pas le droit de dormire le pauvre!!  
  
«Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix. Elle tira les couverture brusquement.»  
  
À chaque jour c'était la même histoire. Il faut dire que James à beaucoup de difficulter à ce lever, c'est peut être parce que sa mère le réveille à six heure tout les matin depuis que son père part tavailler à cet heure. Le jeune garçon tendis son bras vers sa table de nuit cherchant maladroitement ses lunette.  
  
«Maman,dit-il d'une vois ensommeiller, pourquoi tu me reveille à cette heure?»  
  
La jeune femme lui tendi une enveloppe frapper du seau de...  
  
« POUDLARD! Je suis accepter à l'école. Wow, j'ai réussi.»  
  
« Oui James, maintenant habille toi, on va annoncer la nouvelle à grand- père Potter.»  
  
«Oh non, pourquoi? Il sent mauvais fit James en grimassant»  
  
«James Howard Potter, tu va venir chez ton grand-père un point c'est tout. La semaine prochaine nous irons chercher tes afaire sur le chemin de la traverse, compris!»  
  
«Oui maman.»  
  
Elle sortit de la pièce laissant James dans son fouillis de couverture. Avec tout cela, il n'avait même pas lu sa lettre.  
  
«Monsieur Potter, Félicitation, une place vous attend maintenant à Poudlard. Vous allez faire partit de l'histoire et j'espère que vous en serez ravi. Veuiller prendre note que le dépard ce fera a la garre King cross au quai 9 3/4 à onze heure précice. Bien à vous  
  
Malicia mirage ( dir, Pouffsoufle)»  
  
Il y avait une autre lettre dans l'envellope, la liste des fournitures  
  
«Livres et manuels Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplairedes ouvrages suivants: le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), par Miranda Fauconnette. Histoire de la magie, par Bathilda Tourdesac Magie théorique, par Adalbert Lasornette Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, par Emeric G. Changé Mille herbe et champignons magiques, par Phyllida Augirolle Potions magiques, par Arsenius Beaulitron Vie et habita des animeaux fantastiques, par Norbert Dragonneau Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger, par Quentin Jentremble.  
  
Fournitures 1 baguette magique 1chaudron ( modèle standard en étain, taille 2) 1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristale 1 télescope 1 balance en cuivre Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou ou un chat ou un crapaud. (J'ai pris cet extrait dans le premier livre Harry Potter.)  
  
«hmmm, j'espère que je vais réussir à...  
  
James, vien manger mon chérie»  
  
«Oui, m'an.»  
  
Il s'habilla en vitesse et il dessendit dans la cuisine. Son père lisait la gazette du sorcier tandis que sa mère donnait des coups de baguette par çi par l'à. Comme il avait hâte d'en faire autant.  
  
«Papa, que fais tu ici, tu ne travail pas aujourd'hui fit James en prenant un toast.»  
  
«J'ai prit conger au ministère quand j'ai sus que tu était accepter à Poudlard. Félicitation mon fils.  
  
«Oh tu sais ce n'était pas très dure, en fais je ne sais pas du tout comment ca pus arriver. Je veux dire, comment savent-ils qu'une personne est doter de pouvoir et d'autre non?»  
  
«Je ne peux répondre à cette question mon fils»  
  
James était un parfais mélange entre son père Howard Potter et sa mère Abiguaelle Wilson. Il a les cheveux noir et en batail comme son père (Il semble que c'est de famile) et les yeux d'un bleu si profond que toute les filles de son école actuelle en son folle, ce qui lui cause de sérieu problèmes. Il est petit et maigre mais plein de vie et de courage, il adore jouer des tours mais en ce moment, il est en panne d'inspiration. Il espère se trouver un ami à poudlard qui sait en faire autant que lui!!!  
  
Bientot, il fut l'heure de partir pour aller voir son grand-père. James était loin d'être enchanter par ça. Il le qualifiait de vieu sorcier complètement dépasser avec une odeur de pouriture qui le suivait partout ou il va. De plus, James n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi sourd.  
  
«Bon, James tu sais comment faire fit son père en s'approchant de la cheminer.»  
  
«Oui, je prend une pincer de poudre de cheminette et je la jette dans le feux, je rentre dans la cheminer et je dis en articulant bien: Borris Potter.»  
  
«C'est bien, bon, je passe le premier, James, tu passera après moi, compris?  
  
James hocha la tête pour confirmer. Puis quand se fut son tour, un nuage de suis le fit tousser:  
  
«B...Bor...is Pp...poter»  
  
Il fut aspirer par la cheminer puis , après quelque seconde de balottement il se retrouva dans...  
  
«James, que fais tu ici?»  
  
Il reconnu aussitot la voix, c'est celle de sa grand-mère Wilson.  
  
«Oh, grand-mère, je suis chanceux d'être atterrie ici, j'étais senser aller chez grand-père Boris.»  
  
«Ha, le mort vivant, si tu veux, tu peux rester ici.»  
  
«Sans blague, je peux vraiment, oui!! Comment va t'on avertir mes parents??»  
  
«Ne t'en fais pas, je vais utiliser la cheminer»  
  
«Oh, oui, je connais ce sortilège, il me fais peur!!»  
  
Sa grand-mère rit.  
  
«tu n'a qu'a te rendre à la cuisine, j'ai fais une tarte au pomme, je crois que c'est ce que tu préfère.»  
  
James se rendit à la cuisine, il pouvais entendre la discution entre ses parents et sa grand-mère puis un petit bruit d'explosion et les pas de sa grand-mère qui vien le rejoindre:  
  
« Tes parents étaient inquiet, il avait peur que tu te soyent perdu pour de bon. Ils sont toujours aussi paranoyaque.»  
  
«Oh, même si je m'étais perdu, j'aurais simplement réutiliser la poudre de cheminette. J'en ai toujours sur moi, au cas.»  
  
«J'ai su que tu avais recue ta lettre pour Poudlard, tu vas voir, je suis sure que se sera les plus belles années de ta vie.»  
  
«Tu crois!»  
  
«J'en suis certaine.»  
  
À ces mots, James se mit à rêvasser. Il avait un peu peur de quiter ses parents mais une petite voix à l'interrieur lui disait de foncer. Qui sait ou cela le mênera... 


	2. Le chemin de la traverse

Chapitre 2  
  
le chemin de la traverse  
  
La semaine suivante, James se rendit à Londre avec sa mère pour aller acheter ses fourniture scolaires.  
  
«Il faut se rendre au Chaudron Baveur je croi demanda James.»  
  
«Oui, c'est ici dit-elle endésignant un pub miteux»  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la vieille bâtisse, il y faisait très sombre, Abiguaelle, sa mère adressa un sourrir au barman avant d'ammener James dans la cour du pub. Avec sa baguette magique, elle tapota quelque brique du mur du font et, par magie, elle formère une porte en forme d'arche qui donnait sur le chemin de la traverse.  
  
«Bon, voyon voyon, si on se séparrait, toi, va chercher tes robes et ta baguette, moi je m'ocupe du reste.Ca te va?»  
  
«Oui, à tout à l'heure»  
  
«On se retrouve au bar laitier lui cria sa mère tandis qu'elle s'éloigna dans la foule»  
  
Il se dirigea vers la boutique « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers» quand il entra en colision avec un autre garçon.  
  
«oucht!!!»  
  
«Humm,désoler fit James en aidant le jeune garçon qui à ca grande surprise, éclatta de rire.  
  
«Tu n'a pas à t'excuses, c'est moi qui ne t'as pas vue. Au fais, je m'appel Sirius, Sirius Black. Et toi?  
  
«moi c'est James Potter, tu entre en première année à Poudlard, moi aussi. Je croi que tes parents son moldu, just'a la facon d'ont tu es habiller. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien contre ça.»  
  
«Ce n'est pas grave, en fait ma mère étais sorcière et mon père est un moldu. Puis pour répondre à ta question,oui je rentre à poudlard»  
  
«Ton nom est bizard, savais-tu que sirius est le nom d'une étoile de la constellation du chien»  
  
«Je le savais et ne t'avise plus de rire de mon nom ok!!»  
  
«Promis. Bon, si on allait chercher nos robes...»  
  
«On est vraiment oubliger de porter ça?»  
  
Ils n'eu pas le temps de répondre car une femme à l'air sévere s'avanca vers eux avec deux robes noir.  
  
«Enfiller ça, et monter debout sur les tabourets qui sont là.»  
  
«T'as l'air ridicule mon vieux là dedant fit Sirius en montant sur le tabouret»  
  
«Pas plus que toi!!»  
  
Sirius se contorsionnait dans tout les sens pendant que madame Guipure prenait ses mesures. Ses cheveux noir tombait sur son visage crisper et tordu par un fou rire qu'il essayait de retenir de toute ses force.  
  
«Arrête de gigotter, comment veux-tu que je finnisse tes robes?»  
  
«Désoler, mais je suis très chatouilleux,hhhaaaaaaaaaa!!!»  
  
Après plusieures minutes d'effort, elle réussit à prendre toute les mesure nessesaire.  
  
«À toi maintenant, j'espère que tu sera plus coopératif fit-elle en lancant un regard noir à Sirus qui étais soudainement devenu rouge de honte.»  
  
«Je vais faire de mon mieux»  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils resortirent de la boutique avec leur nouvelle uniforme.  
  
«Maintenant, il faut se rendre chez Olivander, le marchand de baguette, c'est par là.»  
  
«Tu es déjà venu ici? Demanda Sirius»  
  
«Oui, mais ça fais longtemps...»  
  
Une voix trainante les interrompis  
  
«Tien tien tien, un autre sang de bourbe, on dirait qu'on est infester»  
  
James fulminait, c'était la pire insulte qu'on pouvais faire au sorciers dont les parents étais dépourvu de pouvoir.  
  
«La ferme lucius»  
  
«C'est qu'on est en colère,haha! Le pauvre petit Potter est en colère» Il ne fais pas penser à quelqu'un?  
  
«Puis sans avertir, Lucius se jeta sur James. Les coups volère de partout. James et Lucius se battait avec ardeur, Sirius se tennait à l'écart mais en voyant que James avait besoin d'aide, il se jeta dans la mêler. Les amie de Malfoy en firent autant et bientot un atroupement de sorciers attirer par tout le bruit encerclère les combattant.  
  
Un jeune garçon blond et à la peau pale, s'aprocha et il s'écria  
  
«Malfoy, arrête, tu sait bien qu'il à raison.»  
  
Lucius se releva, il fulminait mais l'étranger restait lè sans ciller.  
  
«Comment ause tu m'interrompe, tu va le regretter amèrement»  
  
«Lucius leva son poing vers lui mais James l'arrêta:  
  
«Va t'en, et lache mes amis tranquile, compris.»  
  
«On se reverra,et je prendrais ma revanche»  
  
Il se retourna puis il reparti en comppagni des deux gorriles qui l'accompagnait. James se retourna vers l'étranger:  
  
«Merci,sans toi on serait dans le petrin.»  
  
«C'est rien, je m'appelle Remus Lupin et vous?»  
  
« Moi, c'est James Potter»  
  
«Moi, Sirius Black»  
  
«Tu viens, on va acheter nos baguettes demanda James»  
  
«Je me rendais justement là»  
  
«Alors, vien»  
  
Les trois amis se rendirent chez Olivender, la boutique semblait minuscule de l'extérieur mais à l'interrieur, elle était immence. Des étagères remplit de baguette magique. James s'assi sur la tabouret au centre de la pièce, un vieil homme s'aprocha de lui.  
  
«Un autre Potter, de quelle main aller vous tenir votre baguette?»  
  
«Droite repondit-il»  
  
Il se dirigea vers une étagère et il prit une boite.  
  
«Tenez, bois d'if, 35 cm, souple, crin de licorne. Agiter la un peu.»  
  
James s'exécuta, un vase explosa.  
  
«Non, c'est pas tout à fait ça»  
  
Il arracha la baguette des mains de James.  
  
«Prenez celle ci, érable, 30 cm, rigide, ventricule de dragon.»  
  
James la secoua, une agréable chaleur parcouru ses doigt puis des éteincelle jaillir à son extrémiter.  
  
«Elle vous à choisi»  
  
«Choisi? s'esclama James.»  
  
«Sachez jeune homme que se son les baguettes qui choisisent leur maître. À vous maintenant, dit-il en se tournant vers Sirius.  
  
La même routine recommenca pour Sirius et Remus et quand il fut temps de partire, une jeune fille au cheveux roux sombre entra dans la boutique.  
  
«Bonjour jeune demoiselle, qu'elle est votre nom?»  
  
«Lily»  
  
James se senti rougir, elle était si belle. Il espérais la revoir dans le train.  
  
«Ou on va? demanda Sirius.»  
  
«J'ai fini mes achats, ma mère à acheter le reste. Il faut que je me rende au bar laitier.»  
  
«Nous avons pas tout à fais fini, alors à la prochaine, dans le train.»  
  
«Oui, bye.»  
  
James se rendi au bar laitier où sa mère l'atendait déjà.  
  
«Pis, ta journée?»  
  
«Je me suis fais de nouveau amis et j'ai hâte de les revoirs.»  
  
«J'ai aussi vu une fille plutot...jolie»  
  
Sa mère lui sourit.  
  
«Tu es grand maitenant, bon tu vien maintenant.»  
  
Ils repartirent vers le monde des moldus. James était très heureux, il s'était fais des amis et il étais tomber amoureux d'une très jolie fille nommer Lily. 


	3. Le départ

Chapitre 3  
  
Le départ  
  
Les jours qui séparait James de la rentrer s'écoulait à une vitesse fulgurante. Puis le jour arriva, pour la première foi de sa vie, il se réveilla très tôt. Il revérifia pour la centième foi ses affaire puis il alla déjeuner à la cuisine.  
  
«Tu es matinal se matin s'esclama son père en le voyant s'instaler à la table.»  
  
«Hmmm, j'ai du mal à dormire. À vrai dire, j'ai un peu peur de partir si longtemps.»  
  
«Ne t'inquiet pas, tout va bien se passer.»  
  
James se servi un grand verre de jus d'orange, le discour que son père l'avait rassurer un peu. Il avait cependant des doute sur ses don de sorcier, serait-il un bon sorcier?  
  
«James, déjà debout, quel miracle sa mère venait d'entrer dans la cuisine»  
  
«Il est un peu nerveux, il crain de devoir partir longtemps.»  
  
«Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'avais un peu peur mais je me suis vite fais des amies et à la fin, je ne voulais plus partire. Je me souviendrais toujours des mes années à Poudlard.»  
  
«Grand-mère Wilson m'a dit la même chose, je croi que je suis près, surtout que je me suis déja fais des amis.»  
  
«À quel heure le départ?»  
  
«11 heures, à la garre King Cross au quai 9 3/4 répondit James.»  
  
«Parfais, donc nous partiront à 10 heures.»  
  
Plus les heures avancaient plus l'estomac de James se contractais. À 9 heures, James faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, il se sentais très nerveux et très inquiet. Puis l'heure de partire arriva. Son père fit venir des voiture du ministère pour les ammener à la garre. Entasser dans les voitures personne ne parlait, tout le monde se sentait un peu triste mais à la foi heureux et serin.  
  
À la garre James se tenais au chariot, il avait les jambe en guimauve et son coeur battais si fort qu'il en avait presque mal.  
  
«Ou est le quai 9 3/4 demanda James d'une voix mal assurer.»  
  
«Entre les quai 9 et 10 répondit sa mère calmement.»  
  
«Regarde, juste là.»  
  
Elle pointa une barriere entre les deux quais.  
  
«Comment va-t-on faire pour passer, il y a une barriere.»  
  
«C'est simple, tu n'as qu'a foncer droit devant et tu va voir, tu vas la traverser.»  
  
James avanca vers la barriere avec son chariot, sentant le stress à nouveau l'envahir, il se mit à courrir. Au moment de la traverser, il ferma les yeux puis quand il les réouvrit, il vit une magnyfique locomotive rouge qui crachait des colone de fumer.  
  
«Bienvenu sur le quai du poudlard express fit sa mère qui venait d'arriver.»  
  
«wow!!»  
  
«Eh, James, par ici.»  
  
«Sirius, ça va?»  
  
»super bien, et toi?»  
  
«Nerveux mais en plein fome, Je te présente ma mère, Abiguaelle Wilson.»  
  
«Bonjour madame, eh James, as-tu vu Remus, je le cherche partout.»  
  
«Eh les amis, c'étais Remus qui leur parlait, comment allez vous dit-il en arrivant auprès d'eux.»  
  
Le jeune garçon était aussi pâle qu'a leur dernière rencontre mais ses yeux brillait d'une grande exitation.  
  
«Salut James, Sirius, il faut se dépêcher, le train part dans 5 minutes, j'ai réussi à trouver un compartiment libre.»  
  
Sirius et Remus partirent en direction du train, James se retourna vers sa mère:  
  
«Je croi qu'il est temps que je parte, maman, tu va me manquer, je te promet de t'écrire le plus souvent possible...  
  
«Allez James ,il est temps de nous quitter, garre à toi si je reçois une lettre de Poudlard.»  
  
James souris, il se dirigea vers le train, Sirius l'attendait:  
  
«Vien, c'est par ici,»  
  
James sentais son estomac se contracter plus que jamais quand il monta dans le wagon bonder de jeune.  
  
«C'est ici.»  
  
«Quand il entra, il vit Remus qui étais assi près de... Lily:  
  
«Elle à demander si elle pouvais venir avec nous fit Remus, j'espère que sa ne te dérange pas.»  
  
«Non, répondit-il vivement, salut, je m'appel James potter et toi tu es Lily.»  
  
«Comment se fait-il que tu sache mon nom?»  
  
«Je l'ai entendu quand on c'est croiser chez Olivander.»  
  
»Ok! Avez-vous hâte d'arriver, moi, j'ai tout lu sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Saviez-vous qu'il à été fonder il y a plus de mille ans par quatre grand sorciers?»  
  
James buvais mots à mots tout ce quelle disait. Quand le train se mi en route, il se leva brusquement, ouvrit la vitre et il hurla:  
  
«Au revoir maman, à bientot.»  
  
«Prend soin de toi mon grand.»  
  
Il la regarda disparaître avec un brin de tritesse. Il referma la fenêtre et il alla s'assire à coter de Sirius:  
  
«Nous voila parti, Lily, es-ce que tu sais combien de temps dure le voyage.»  
  
«Environ 10 heures, je l'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard...»  
  
«10 heures s'exclamèrent James et Sirius en choeur, on va manger j'espère continua Sirius au bord de l'évanouissement.»  
  
Quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte puis elle s'ouvrit sur un très petit garçon gras et au visage appeurer.  
  
«Euh.... es-ce que... je peut m'assoire avec vous, tout les autre conpartiment son occuper.»  
  
«Bien sur répondit Rémus.»  
  
James su aussitot que Rémus avait très bon coeur. Le jeune garçon prit place sur un siège quand Sirius lui demanda:  
  
«Comment t'appel tu?»  
  
«Peter répondit-il d'une petite voix.»  
  
«Bon ben salut ajouta Sirius.»  
  
Les cinq amis discutèrent vivement sur leur entrer à Poudlard. Tous avait un peu peur de quiter aussi longtemps leur parents mais avaient hâte d'apprendre la sorcellerie. À une heure sonnant une vieille femme frappa à la porte avec un chariot charger de friandises.  
  
«Qui veut des friandises?»  
  
«Moi, s'esclama James, je veux des chocogrenouilles et des dragés surprise de bertie crochu.»  
  
La vieil femme lui tendi les paquet de chocogrenouille et de dragés et James lui tendit quelque mornilles.  
  
«Je repasserais plus tard pour ceux qui auront faim. Elle disparu dans le couloir.»  
  
«Qu'es-ce que c'est fit Sirius en pointant du doigt le paquet de dragés.»  
  
«Ça, se sont des dragés surprise de Bertie Crochue, seulement pour sorcier averti.»  
  
«Je veux essayer.»  
  
Il ouvrit le paquet et il en pris une. Au début, rien ne se passa puis Sirius grimassa et gracha la dragé par la fenêtre.  
  
«Pouriture, à quoi sont-elles?»  
  
«Il y a n'importe quoi la dedans. J'en n'ai déja manger une au sang de gobelin. Je ne vous dis pas le mal de coeur que j'ai eu!»  
  
Tous se mi à rire de bon coeur tandi que le train filais parmis les champs transportant de jeunes sorciers avide de savoir. 


End file.
